


Rutiineista

by piccadillyblues



Series: Kadettikoulu-AU [5]
Category: Tuntematon sotilas | The Unknown Soldier (2017), Tuntematon sotilas | The Unknown Soldier - Väinö Linna
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Lazy Mornings, M/M, Morning Cuddles, Morning Sex
Language: Suomi
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-07
Updated: 2018-09-07
Packaged: 2019-07-08 06:45:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15925037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/piccadillyblues/pseuds/piccadillyblues
Summary: Lammiolla on kurinalaiset aamurutiinit vapaallakin. Rahikainen mielellään jakaisi laiskuuden ilosanomaa.





	Rutiineista

**Author's Note:**

> disclaimer on edelleen sama: hahmot Väinö Linnan, rahaa tällä ei tehdä.
> 
> oon myös huomannut, että otsikoissani näkyy tietty pattern. itse kutsun sitä nimellä "vittu että mie vihhaan otsikointia".

Lammio herää viikonloppuinakin herätyskelloon. Silloin hän hemmottelee itseään asettamalla hälytyksen ”vasta” puoli kahdeksaksi, jolloin hän lähtee melkein saman tien juoksulenkille koiran kanssa. Rahikaista hän ei sentään kisko siihen aikaan vielä ylös, vaikka hän yleensä herääkin toisen nousemiseen.

”Että sie oot uskomaton”, hän mutisee päätään pudistaen, unelias hymy huulillaan, kun Lammio istuu sängynlaidalla ja venyttelee. ”Eihän siul ees oo mittään menoja tännään, mitä sie näin aikasin taas?”

Lammio vain hymähtää hajamielisesti ja nousee ylös. Rahikainen kierähtää kyljelleen ja kurottaa nappaamaan hänen kädestään kiinni.

”Janne”, Lammio huokaa. Kuulostaa ärtyneeltä, mutta antaa sentään hänen kädelleen pienen puristuksen, pyyhkäisee rystystä peukalollaan. ”Päästähän.”

Rahikainen puristaa vähän kovemmin, taikoo kasvoilleen suostuttelevimman koiranpentukatseensa. Hän on vielä niin uninen, että näky saa Lammion puremaan hammasta ja katsomaan pois, jottei hymyilisi.

”Elä mää. Tuu tähän taas. Ei se Reko siitä suutu”, hän koettaa maanitella. ”Ei kellokaa oo palijon mittää, liekkö siellä ees valosaa.”

”Minä menen nyt”, Lammio vain vastaa ja irrottaa Rahikaisen käden omastaan.

”Ihme tyyppi sie oot.” Rahikainen ei ala jankuttaa, koska se ei auta mitään. Hän kuuntelee Rekon kiireistä tassuttelua, kun Lammio sitoo eteisessä kengännauhojaan ja laittaa sen hihnan paikoilleen. Sitten mies ja koira ovat poissa, ja Rahikainen venyttelee meritähtenä keskellä sänkyä ja päättää lepuuttaa vielä silmiään, kun kahviakaan ei ole mitään mieltä keittää ennen kuin Lammio palaa.

 

Hän herää uudestaan, kun Lammio istuu taas sängynlaidalle. Hän hohkaa kylmää ulkoilmaa ja pyyhkäisee jääkylmillä sormilla Rahikaisen hiuksia korvan taa. Rahikaisen hymyyn hän vastaa varovasti, puntaroiden, saaden sen vain leviämään.

”Sie oot ihan jääkylymä”, Rahikainen mutisee ja ojentaa kättään koskettamaan. ”Kerranki ulukokuori vastaa sisustaa.”

Lammio tuhahtaa, muttei nouse, niin kuin tavallisesti tekisi, ja laittaisi kahvia tulemaan. Hän silittää Rahikaisen rystysiä peukalollaan, ja hänen hymynhäivänsä epävarmuus saa vielä unenpehmeän Rahikaisen tuntemaan sellaista hellyyttä, että oksat pois. Aikuinen mies, kolme vuotta häntä vanhempi ja hiton älykäs ja karismaattinen, ja kuitenkin välillä aivan ihmeellisen kömpelö ja hölmö.

”Tuu tähän”, hän sanoo ja siirtyy, tekee patjalle Lammion mentävän tilan ja nostaa peittoa. Lammio epäröi vielä hetken, mutta nostaa sitten jalkansa sängylle ja antaa Rahikaisen vetää peiton ylleen ja hänet makuulle. Tämä on omituista, ei hän koskaan tällä tavalla palaa sänkyyn vain lepäämään. Kun aamulla herätään, niin sängystä noustaan, ja sinne palataan vasta illalla nukkumaan, seksin takia mahdollisesti aikaisemmin. Peiton alle, silmät kiinni rentoutumaan Lammio ei ennen yötä tule, ellei ole oikeasti todella huonovointinen, kunnolla sairaana tai hirveässä krapulassa. Kiusaantunut lämpö nousee hänen poskilleen.

Rahikainen on kuitenkin parempi tässä kuin hän. Koppaa hänet tiukkaan syleilyyn ja heittää jalan hänen lonkkansa yli. Hänen kätensä sujahtaa Lammion paidan alle silittämään, sulattamaan, lämmittämään. Rahikainen on tapansa mukaan nukkunut ilman rihman kiertämää, ja tavallisesti se yhdistettynä Lammion täyspukeisuuteen hämmentäisi ja kiusaannuttaisi Lammiota edelleen, mutta nyt hän pystyy ajattelemaan vain sitä, kuinka lämmin toinen on.

”Annahan ko mie sulatan”, Rahikainen kuiskaa hänen korvaansa ja suutelee poskea, joka on ajamattomasta sängen alusta karhea. Rahikaisen toinen kämmen silittää yhä hänen selkäänsä paidan alla hitaalla liikkeellä, ja toisen hän vie pörröttämään nihkeänviileitä hiuksia. Lammio huokaa ja hautaa kasvonsa Rahikaisen kaulaan koettaen parhaansa mukaan unohtaa takaraivossa kaihertavan tunteen siitä, ettei tässä enää pitäisi olla, että hän tuhlaa aikaa ja on naurettava. Rahikainen painaa suudelman hänen päälaelleen.

”Sie tuoksut hyvälle.”

”Minun pitäisi käydä suihkussa”, Lammio tuhahtaa.

”Elä ny suotta vielä”, Rahikainen hymyilee.

Lammio rekisteröi ehdotuksen hänen äänessään viiveellä, ja punastuu tajutessaan. Rahikaisella ei kuitenkaan tunnu olevan mitään kiirettä minnekään, ei tee elettäkään siirtääkseen tilannetta suuntaan tai toiseen, ja siitä Lammio on kiitollinen. Hän kiinnittää kaiken huomionsa Rahikaisen kosketukseen ja tämän vartalosta huokuvaan lämpöön, joka pikkuhiljaa alkaa löytää tietään häneenkin. Rahikainen hymyilee onnellisena, kun Lammio kohta suutelee hänen kaulaansa ja alkaa varovasti kartoittaa hänen ihoaan sormenpäillä.

”Sinä olet niin lämmin”, hän huokaa.

”Mie oon kuuma.”

Lammio läppää häntä kevyesti päälaelle, muttei kykene peittämään hymyään. Eikä hän rehellisyyden nimissä pysty kieltämäänkään Rahikaisen heittoa. Hän on rento ja komea, kiharat vielä yön jäljiltä aivan pörrössä ja poskilla ja leualla sängen aavistus, joka tekee ihon pistäväksi koskettaa ja saa Lammion sydämen hakkaamaan. Hän suutelee Rahikaista, ja tämä työntää toisenkin kätensä hänen paitansa alle silittämään ja kiusaamaan, hipaisten samalla hänen kieltään omallaan.

”Eikö kannattanu jäähä”, Rahikainen virnistää Lammion asettuessa hajareisin hänen päälleen. Lammio kiskoo paitansa pois sanomatta mitään, ja näprää verryttelyhousujaan hiukan kömpelöin sormin. Rahikainen silittää kämmenillään hänen kylkiään ja kirvoittaa muka ärsyyntyneen sähähdyksen kiusatessaan nännejä peukaloillaan. Hän liu’uttaa toisen kätensä Lammion reidelle ja siitä housujen läpi selvästi erottuvan erektion päälle. Lammio vetää terävästi henkeä painaen itseään kosketusta vasten, mutta siirtää pian käden päättäväisesti pois tieltä riisuakseen housunsa. Rahikainen vain hymyilee ja jatkaa hänen kylkiensä hyväilyä. Lammio haluaa tätä eikä selvästikään ole lopettamassa kesken, mutta koska hän on Lammio, häntä myös häiritsee se, miten perusteellisesti Rahikainen tällaisella rikkoo hänen uskollisesti noudattamansa rutiinit. Tässä tilanteessa se ärtymys purkautuu Rahikaiseen, mutta häntä ei haittaa. Hän tietää, mihin on ryhtynyt. Hän kestää.

”Kondomi”, Lammio käskee raskaasti hengittäen. Rahikainen kohottaa kulmiaan, mutta kurottaa yöpöydän laatikolle ja kaivaa yhden, ja onkii samaan syssyyn myös liukastevoiteen sängyn puolelle. Lammio ei enää nykyään ole aivan niin tarkka tästä seikasta kuin alussa. Kai hän luottaa Rahikaisen pitävän itsensä terveenä, ja siihen että Rahikainen jättää kumin pois vain tietäessään sen olevan turvallista. Aivan ensi kerroilla, kun Rahikainen oli kärttänyt saada panna paljaalla, Lammio oli käskenyt hänet ensin testeihin ja sanonut harkitsevansa vasta sitten. Rahikainen oli vain kohauttanut olkiaan, eihän siitä koskaan haittaa ollut. Lammiolla oli aivan pätevä syy varmistua hänen terveydentilastaan ennen kuin päästi hänet sotkemaan mielensä mukaan, vaikka Rahikaisella oli toki aina seikkailuillaan sen verran itsesuojeluvaistoa, että piti parhaansa mukaan aina huolen siitä, että tautien ja ennen kaikkea vahinkoraskauksien riskit olivat mahdollisimman pieniä.

Ja mikäs varmistamisesta, kun pääsee sitten kiusaamaan Lammiota oikein kunnolla.

”Eikös siun vasta jäläkeen pitäny suihkuun männä”, hän virnistää Lammiolle, mutta rullaa yhtä kaikki kondomin kiltisti paikoilleen, kun tämä mulkaisee häntä pahasti. Rahikainen kallistaa päätään ja lievittää hymynsä ilkikurisesta takaisin hellän suostuttelevaan, hyväilee taas Lammion kylkiä ja reisiä, ja lopulta, Lammion kumartuessa suutelemaan häntä, vie kätensä hänen kalulleen. Lammio henkäisee ja huokaa, kun Rahikainen hymyilee suudelmaan ja sulkee heidät molemmat käteensä. Lammio keinuu häntä vasten, rentoutuu ja tukistaa häntä saadakseen hänet kääntämään päätään sopivaan kulmaan. Nykäisy tekee kipeää, muttei liian. Ja itsepä hän sitä taisi kerjätä, Rahikainen ajattelee, kunnes Lammio alkaa purra ja suudella hänelle kunnon jälkeä kaulaan, eikä hän pysty enää keskittymään muuhun.

Lammio vetää taas Rahikaisen käden pois, kopeloi liukastetuubin käteensä ja Rahikaisen katsoessa alkaa valmistella itseään. Rahikainen puree huultaan; Lammio on aivan helvetin kuuma tällaisena, kiihtyneesti itseään työstäen, pää taakse kallistuneena ja silmät kiinni, suu raollaan ja kulmat keskittyneessä rypyssä. Rahikainen puristaa hänkin sormilleen liukastetta ja levittää sitä kalulleen, niin että kun Lammio on valmis, hän voi vain ohjata itsensä tämän tiukkaan, kuumaan kehoon.

Hän nostaa toisen kätensä Lammion lantiolle, mutta antaa tämän määrätä tahdin. Lammio ottaa kädellä tukea hänen reidestään ja patjasta hänen kylkensä vieressä, liikkuu ensin varoen ja tunnustelevasti, sitten tarkoituksellisesti ja nauttien. Hän antaa hymyn valaista kasvonsa, kun Rahikainen kuljettaa käsiään hänen vartalollaan, puristaa omistavasti pakaraa ja tukee hänen asentoaan lonkasta tarraten. Lammio kumartuu taas suutelemaan, ja vaikertaa Rahikaisen suuhun tämän puristaessa tiukemmin, niin että ihoon jää varmasti ainakin kynsien painaumat ellei muuta.

”Halluut sie tulla?” Rahikainen kuiskaa hänen korvaansa, alkaen samalla vastata hänen lantionsa liikkeeseen aggressiivisemmin, kohentaa asentoaan, ottaa hallintaa. Lammion liikkeistä on tullut kiihtyneitä, rytmi on käymässä epätasaiseksi. ”Saanko mie koskee? Halluut sie, Henrik?”

”Haluan”, Lammio saa vastattua, ja Rahikainen virnistää ja työntää kielensä hänen avoimeen suuhunsa. Lammio nojaa nyt hänen olkapäihinsä, otsa hänen otsaansa vasten, silmät tiukasti kiinni rutistettuina. Hän vetää terävästi henkeä, kun Rahikainen vie lonkalla olleen käden hänen kalulleen. Hän värisee tuskin havaittavasti, ja Rahikainen tietää, että hänen kehonsa kerää kierroksia orgasmiin.

”Kato minnuu”, hän kähähtää kiihtyneen hengityksensä lomasta, läimäisee pakaraa kevyesti kun Lammio ei heti reagoi. Lammio inahtaa ja kohottautuu vähän, avaa silmänsä, ja hän on _kaunis_ , näyttää aivan helvetin hyvältä silmät kuumeisina kiiltäen, kasvot vääntyneinä irvistykseen josta voisi luulla häneen tekevän kipeää. Rahikainen puristaa häntä kädessään tiukemmin, hyväilee nopeammin, eikä aikaakaan kun hän puristuu hänen ympärillään niin perkeleen tiukaksi ja tulee voimalla ympäri hänen vatsaansa ja rintaansa. Hän painaa voihkaisten otsansa Rahikaisen otsalle, ja tämä nojaa jälleen uuteen märkään, avosuiseen suudelmaan.

Lammio pystyy vielä juuri ja juuri kannattelemaan itseään käsiensä varassa, mutta muuten hän on aika lailla kaikkensa antanut. Rahikainen tarttuu nyt molemmin käsin hänen lantioonsa ja alkaa kiriä itseäänkin loppuun. Lammio katsoo häntä silmiin kovin läheltä, ja – _vittu_ – hänen katseessaan on niin _paljon_ , se on niin täynnä raakaa halua ja orgasmin tuomaa lämpöä, että se on viimeinen niitti, joka kaataa Rahikaisenkin rajan toiselle puolelle.

 

”Saat vaihtaa lakanat”, on Lammion ensimmäinen toteamus, kun Rahikainen on sitaissut kumin solmuun ja viskannut sen kaaressa paperikoriin.

”Sie oot sitten aina niin romanttinen.”

”Saat kyllä käydä suihkussa myös.”

”En kai”, Rahikainen nauraa ja kääntää päätään niin, että voi suudella Lammion poskea. Lammio kääntyy kyljelleen, kyynärpään varaan, ja katsoo Rahikaista, jonka vartalolle hänen orgasminsa jäljet ovat hyvää vauhtia kuivumassa.

”Mie aattelin vaan hieroo nää ihteeni. Kuulemma se tekis iholle hyvvää.”

”Minä voin tulla samaan suihkuun”, Lammio tokaisee kuin olisi ainakin puoliksi varma siitä, että Rahikainen oikeasti tekisi niin.

”No nyt kuulostaa paremmalta. Tiesinhän mie.”

Lammio hymyilee toisella suupielellään. Se on vähän vaisu, mutta ehdottomasti aito hymy, ja Rahikainen vastaa siihen säteillen. Suutelee Lammion poskea ja huulia, hymyilee suudelmaan. Lammio vetäytyy katsomaan arvioivasti hänen kaulaansa.

”Tuohon jää jälki.”

”Näytähän. Annakko miun puhelimen.”

Lammio tottelee vähän tyytymättömän näköisenä. Hän ei koskaan ole pitänyt siitä, että toiseen jää näkyviä jälkiä, vaikka tietääkin, että Rahikaista sellaiset eivät koskaan ole haitanneet.

”Oijoi”, Rahikainen virnistää saatuaan etukameran auki. ”Sie oot Henrik kyllä meleko paha poika.”

Lammio punastuu ja mutisee jotain pahoittelevaa, mutta Rahikainen ei kuuntele.

”Jopas jopas”, hän päivittelee naurua äänessään. ”Mitäs sanot jos ottasin tästä parit selfiet ihan siun yksinäisten iltojen iloks?”

”Ei missään tapauksessa”, Lammio mutisee, mutta Rahikainen on jo ehtinyt toteuttaa idean. Ja tietysti sellaisesta kulmasta, että spermatahrat varmasti näkyvät.

”Kylhä mie tiijän miten sie miusta tämmösenä piät. Pistän nää siulle kun eniten kaipaat.”

Lammion poskia kuumottaa. Jos Rahikainen tarkoittaa parin viikon päässä siintävää ampumaleiriä, niin kotiin tullessaan Lammio ensi töikseen hyödyntää hiomiaan oppeja ja niittaa hänet. Rahikaisen tuntien hän pelkää, että hän jollain helvetin vaistolla saa hänet katsomaan viestinsä juuri silloin, kun joku muu varmasti näkee.

”Hei.”

Lammio havahtuu. Rahikainen silittää hänen hiuksiaan, sitten pörröttää ne sekaisin.

”Ihan vaan. Että sie muistat. Niin mie tykkään kyllä kun sie merkkaat minnuu. Mie tykkään muistaa mitä tuli tehtyy. Että elä sie suotta ota siitä ihtees.”

”Yritetään”, Lammio huokaa. Hän silittää Rahikaisen hiuksia korvan taa ja vetää hänet kainaloonsa. Hetken he makaavat niin, Rahikainen nojaten päätään Lammion olkaan ja Lammio vain pidellen häntä, puhaltaen välillä hänen hiuksiaan pois kasvoiltaan.

”Männäänkö myö sinne suihkuun?” Rahikainen kysyy sitten, venytellen silmät sirrissä kuin mikäkin kissa.

”Ehdottomasti. Ja vaihdat sitten nämä lakanat.”

”Enkö mie luvannu.”

”Et.”

Rahikainen nauraa ja suutelee Lammiota, niin kuin se muka olisi jokin anteeksipyyntö tai kommentti, mutta juuri nyt se kelpaa Lammiolle sellaisena. Ehkä tämän lauantain ehtii saada tästä aamurutiinien perustavanlaatuisesta sekoittamisestakin huolimatta vielä järkevästi käyntiin.

**Author's Note:**

> tumblrista meiken löytää nimellä violasmirabiles. tulkaa moikkaan!


End file.
